


No More Waiting

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: (cos boy he knows better than to fuck this moment up), (what his first kiss should have been), Bold Mo Guan Shan, Don't copy to another site, Ear Piercings, Kissing, M/M, Mo Guan Shan Makes a Move, Soft He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: He Tian’s eyes flick to the side and then back. Guan Shan can see him scrambling to figure out what he’s up to. He won’t guess.It makes it easier.Guan Shan’s nervous, his face is on fire, his hands are probably shaking, but he’s not backing down. He’s backed down too many times already. He wants this and the only way he can get it is if he asks for it or does it himself.He’s sure as shit not giving He Tian the satisfaction of asking for a kiss. He won’t endure the mockery he’d get before He Tian would take pity on him. He would only end up kneeing him in the balls.“What are you up to, Little Mo?” He Tian asks slowly.





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphira_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira_black/gifts).



He Tian gives him the studs. He doesn’t make a big deal out of it like Guan Shan expected. But he does insist on putting them in. 

He stands too close, his hands linger. The studs are in, but He Tian is still touching his ears. His touch is gentle and warm in a way it rarely is on the same day Guan Shan has already snapped and yelled at him. And he has definitely snapped and yelled at him.

Maybe He Tian is just overcome by the display of possession.

Guan Shan is not an idiot, despite what the other idiots say about him. He knew what he was doing when he asked for the studs. He’s not entirely sure He Tian knows that though. 

Sometimes he thinks He Tian doesn’t get it at all. That He Tian is the idiot.

He Tian pushes and pushes, either annoyed or amused, but Guan Shan thinks he won’t know what to actually do with himself when he realises Guan Shan doesn’t need anymore pushing.

He still puts up a fuss, he still pushes him away. It’s more out of habit now, or because they’re in public. 

He Tian knows that much, he’s sure, that Guan Shan’s okay and no lines have been crossed. When it really mattered, He Tian listened. He kissed Guan Shan once and listened. Guan Shan wasn’t ready, it was too much of a surprise, he thought it was a joke. His reaction was extreme, and he’s annoyed with himself now, because He Tian listened and never tried to kiss him again. Not on the mouth at least.

He Tian won’t kiss him again. He pushes and touches and even kisses and bites his neck, but Guan Shan has given him no real reason not to all that. But he won’t kiss him again.

Guan Shan knows this. He knows if that happens he has to do it himself. But as with all things related to He Tian, he’s nervous. 

He Tian moves fast, he gives little warning. He’s obviously more experienced. He’s an absolute dick more often than not.

Guan Shan is fairly sure if he really makes it clear, really clear, He Tian will stop something that’s too much, too fast. 

Once he wouldn’t have believed that, but he’s had time to realise that He Tian, for all his touching and weirdness, has never tried to kiss his mouth again, and he’s realised why. Realises it’s because he  _ listened _ .

Guan Shan likes to fight him. He likes to resist and get annoyed and annoy He Tian as much as amuse him. It’s fun and he can still deny he feels anything to anyone who sees them because he knows it looks like he hates it.

Breaking that fun habit is harder than he expects. He’s tried before. They’ve been close, it’s been calm, he’s been tempted, but then he never quite manages. Or He Tian does something weird of stupid and they fight instead.

But now, standing so close, feeling He Tian’s fingers soft against one of his ear lobes, he’s ready to try again.

It’s as good a moment as any. He’s let He Tian put the studs in. It’s a statement. One he initiated, really.

“They look good,” He Tian finally says softly, more gently than he usually talks. “Don’t ever take them out.”

His fingers drift down Guan Shan’s neck. 

On another day he’d pretend to choke him, just to shock him. Now he touches so gently. 

Definitely overcome by the possessive gesture of the studs.

“Maybe,” Guan Shan says offhand, still unable to resist testing him, even though he can feel his face burning and turning red because he’s going to try. He is. 

He Tian’s fingers skitter down to Guan Shan’s chest, then He Tian grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him so close their noses bump.

“Never take them out,” He Tian says, firmer, staring him down with a challenge that amuses Guan Shan today more than it scares him.

He Tian can definitely beat the shit out of him, Guan Shan can give back just as good most days. He’s almost tempted to fight instead, but he’s sick of waiting.

He’s warm from how close they are. He’s warm from the way He Tian was touching him. He’s feeling a little overcome by the studs himself, though he would never admit it and deny it if He Tian suggested it, which he’s sure to do. In public. Probably the next day. His face burns hotter just imagining it. 

“What do I get in return?” Guan Shan asks, staying where he is and fighting the urge to lash out instead.

He normally would have pushed He Tian away by now. He can see He Tian realising it. His brows a furrowing in a tiny frown. It’s almost suspicious, like he’s wondering what Guan Shan has planned. Maybe he thinks Guan Shan will knee him in the balls. 

Guan Shan is tempted. But he can save that for when He Tian will surely try to go too fast.

But he shouldn’t think ahead. He’s making himself nervous. It’s just a kiss. Only his second kiss, but still, just a kiss.

It’s not like he has to worry about He Tian hitting him in disgust. Or crying. Or any of the stupid things Guan Shan had done.

“I’ll beat your ass if you take them out,” He Tian says, suspicion in his voice.

He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t realise and Guan Shan wants to laugh. He Tian plays it so cool, but he really doesn’t think Guan Shan will ever make a move. He thinks Guan Shan is going to hit him.

Guan Shan closes what tiny distance is between them, until their bodies are touching. He’s become familiar enough with that not to let it distract him. He focuses instead on the way He Tian’s eyes widen.

“But what will I get for keeping them in?” he asks again, reaching up and thumbing one of them.

He Tian’s eyes flick to the side and then back. Guan Shan can see him scrambling to figure out what he’s up to. He won’t guess. 

It makes it easier.

Guan Shan’s nervous, his face is on fire, his hands are probably shaking, but he’s not backing down. He’s backed down too many times already. He wants this and the only way he can get it is if he asks for it or does it himself.

He’s sure as shit not giving He Tian the satisfaction of asking for a kiss. He won’t endure the mockery he’d get before He Tian would take pity on him. He would only end up kneeing him in the balls.

“What are you up to, Little Mo?” He Tian asks slowly. 

Guan Shan can feel He Tian’s body go tense against him. Preparing for whatever he suspects Guan Shan is going to do.

It gives Guan Shan the last bit of confidence he needs.

He leans forward and brushes their lips together.

He’s unprepared for He Tian to pull away, to lean back. 

Guan Shan freezes. His heart is hammering away in his chest and there’s a rushing sound in his ears.

He never thought He Tian would pull away. He doesn’t know what to do. He was sure He Tian wanted it. Wanted him. 

Unless it was  _ all _ a joke and Guan Shan was reading it wrong all along.

He goes to step back but He Tian grabs the side of his neck with one hand and his hip with the other.

“What’s this?” he says, staring at Guan Shan with wide eyes. “Little Mo is being weird.”

It seems like it should be teasing, but He Tian’s tone is all wrong.

Guan Shan tilts his head back and glares at him. He’s not going to cry like last time. It’s just a damn kiss. And if He Tian wants to be a dick about it, that’s that. He won’t get another.

Maybe He Tian sees that, because his expression shifts. He hides the shock away, though Guan Shan is never going to forget it. He managed to surprise him and he’ll use that next time He Tian mocks him too much.

He Tian shifts closer again, looks over Guan Shan’s face and then at his lips. He leans closer so slowly that Guan Shan is tempted to hit him and tell him it was a joke just to finally get him back for all the shit he does.

But then He Tian would probably never want to kiss him again and he’s not as stupid as the other idiots think he is.

So he closes the gap himself instead. 

Maybe surprising He Tian did something for his confidence too. He’s still nervous, things could still go wrong. He Tian might still be a dick. But his reaction is okay so far. He didn’t say it was a joke, and he didn’t immediately shove Guan Shan up against a wall and stick his tongue down his throat.

So Guan Shan kisses him again. 

He Tian doesn’t move back this time. He presses into it. Guan Shan can feel his breath on his face and it’s hot and weird. He Tian’s hand is still on the side of his neck, holding tighter than before but not uncomfortably.

It’s a bit weird, until they shift a bit and then it’s not. He breaks away for just a moment to breathe again and He Tian kisses him while his mouth is open. Their lips slot together and that’s nicer than when He Tian shoved his tongue in without warning that day.

This is warm and soft and  _ slow _ . He Tian is kissing him slow. 

Guan Shan rests his hands on He Tian’s shoulders and fists his shirt. If He Tian mocks him for this he’s going to knee him in the balls and break his nose.

But he hopes he doesn’t have too. He’s not afraid now to admit he wants this. That he likes this. Maybe not out loud. Not yet anyway. He Tian has to earn that.

He Tian’s thumb is brushing along Guan Shan’s jaw and he turns his head into it for a moment. Soft touches are so rare, and he likes them more than he should, and more than he should admit in case they turn hard and biting.

It stays gentle, but then He Tian moves to his neck. Guan Shan tenses for a moment and then relaxes again. No sharp bite, no teasing words, just a hot open mouth and soft lips. Kissing, sucking.

Guan Shan clutches at his shoulders more, leans into the thumb still brushing along his jaw.

He’s so distracted by how good He Tian’s mouth feels on his neck that he forgets about He Tian’s other hand on his hip until he tugs him closer and he can feel something hard against him. And then He Tian’s hand slips around to his ass.

“Stop.”

He doesn’t even really mean to say it. Means to knee him in the balls and shove him away but the word comes out instead. He goes rigid and waits.

He shouldn’t wait, he should act first. But he doesn’t.

He Tian breathes against his neck for a moment, and then he steps back.

He stares at him for a moment and for once Guan Shan can’t read him. Then he moves his hand from Guan Shan’s neck and tugs gently at his earlobe.

“That’s what you’ll get,” he says, and his voice makes Guan Shan shiver. It’s low and soft and he’s never heard that before. “For keeping them in.”

It takes Guan Shan a moment to realise what he’s talking about, and then he tilts his head back and pretends he’s feeling less shaken than he is by how  _ gentle _ He Tian had been.

“Every day?”

He Tian’s eyes widen again for a moment. He recovers quickly but Guan Shan is watching closely. The thrill of surprising him is almost as good as the feel of his mouth on Guan Shan’s neck.

“Little Mo,” He Tian says, his voice teasing again but still so soft and low. “When did you get so bold?”

Guan Shan almost feels bold enough to ask if he likes it, before realising he isn’t ready to go there. He Tian might grab him again and then Guan Shan will have to hit him and for once he doesn’t feel like a fight.

Instead, he touches the studs in his ears.

“Thanks for the studs,” he says, before placing a hand on He Tian’s chest and pushing him a little further away. “I’m leaving now.”

“Come back tomorrow,” He Tian calls out.

Guan Shan flips him off as he heads out the door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I thought I'd try my hand at this fandom and this ship for a friend because we were talking about it and I got excited! Thank you for getting excited with me about them, Saphira!! And I like how it turned out so I thought I'd share it here too =)
> 
> He Tian isn't stupid enough to act out and fuck this up XD he knows he'd scare Mo off for good if he did! And he's totally, utterly thrown off balance by Mo making a move! Go Mo!


End file.
